


Ciało jest narzędziem

by Iamnamedsilence



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: A poza tym to stary fic jest, Cross-cultural, Cultural Differences, Culture, Drugs, Gen, I nie nie będę pisała innych a z serialu BBC zwłaszcza, India, Indian Character, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nie żebym serialu BBC nie lubiła, Polski | Polish, Tekst po polsku, Wcale się nie wstydzę w związku z tym, Właściwie ten tekst zalatuje z boku orientalizmem, moi OC robią co im się żywnie podoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O tym, co Holmes robił podczas swojej podróży na wschód</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciało jest narzędziem

CIAŁO JEST NARZĘDZIEM

 

Nigdy nie lubiłem mieć przed moim przyjacielem tajemnic, choć on z kolei zwykł miewać ich więcej, niż powinien. Nie było mi łatwo żyć ze świadomością, jak wiele z tego, co działo się z nim podczas tych lat nieobecności, przemilczał. Niewątpliwie musiał to zauważyć, lecz mimo to nie spieszył się z wyjaśnieniami. Bolało mnie to niezmiernie, zważywszy na naszą zażyłość. Próbowałem co prawda zadawać mu pytania, on jednak stawał się wtedy oschły i unikał wszelkich odpowiedzi lub też zmieniał temat, zwłaszcza, gdy próbowałem dowiedzieć się więcej o jego podróżach po Azji. Choć nie omieszkał opisać mi, co widział w Tybecie, miałem wrażenie, że nim tam przybył musiało stać się coś jeszcze. Jego milczenie było dla mnie tak irytujące, jak intrygujące.  
Podobnie fakt, że od jego powrotu nie zauważyłem, by Holmes sięgał po kokainę – gdy zwracałem na to uwagę, milkł, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy byłem zbyt natarczywy w wypytywaniu o jego podróże. Z drugiej jednak strony jednego razu okazał wielkie zadowolenie, gdy pochwaliłem jego sprawność tak fizyczną, jak i umysłową – niezależną już od narkotyku i, śmiem twierdzić, o wiele lepszą niż wcześniej. Uśmiechnął się wtedy z niejakim zadowoleniem, ale też nie pozwolił mi drążyć tematu.  
Nie należę do ludzi lubiących żyć w niepewności – Holmes sam nauczył mnie, że każdą zagadkę da się rozwiązać. Jeśli więc stawiał przede mną problem, oznaczało to, że moim zadaniem jest znalezienie odpowiedzi. Przebywając z nim tak długo, nauczyłem się co nie co o dedukcji i choć nigdy mu nie dorównam, byłem dość pojętnym uczniem, by wiedzieć, gdzie i w jaki sposób szukać wskazówek.  
Musiało jednak minąć pół roku, nim dostałem w końcu otrzymałem list zawierający odpowiedź na moje pytania. Pół roku niedopowiedzeń – jakąż ulgę poczułem, otwierając kopertę, której adres zwrotny wskazywał, że przybyła do mnie aż z Indii! Czułem woń obcych lądów, którą nasiąkł papier, ale pismo było zgrabną kaligrafią, po której znać było absolwenta najlepszych brytyjskich uczelni. List zaskoczył mnie i zadziwił, za stosowne uważam więc przytoczenie go w całości, nie zaś w skrócie.  
* * *  
Szanowny panie, odczułem niezmierny zaszczyt, gdy otrzymałem pańską prośbę o pomoc. Cieszę się też niezmiernie wiedząc, że pan Holmes cieszy się dobrym zdrowiem, zwłaszcza po wydarzeniach, których byłem świadkiem. Nie zechciał poinformować mnie o dalszych przystankach swojej podróży, co zapewne należy złożyć na karb jego skrytej natury, która niewątpliwie jest panu doskonale znana. Martwi mnie, iż nie opowiedział panu, co przeżył, będąc moim gościem – bowiem często przedstawiał pana jako osobę, której ufa najbardziej. Nie jest jednak moim zadaniem roztrząsać powody takiego zachowania. Proszę mi jednak wierzyć, cieszę się niezmiernie mogąc poznać pana – choćby i na drodze korespondencyjnej, ze słów pana Holmesa wnioskuję bowiem, iż jest pan osoba nietuzinkową i godną szacunku, wasza przyjaźń zaś jest uczuciem ze wszech miar wyjątkowym. Powinien pan bowiem wiedzieć, iż to właśnie wzgląd na nią pozwolił panu Holmesowi przetrwać ciężkie chwile, których byłem świadkiem.  
Nim jednak przejdę do właściwej opowieści, pozwolę sobie przedstawić własną osobę. Nazywam się Christopher Amos Baker i od dziesięciu lat przebywam w Indiach, zgłębiając niezwykłą kulturę tego kraju, język sanskrycki i nauki jogów i braminów. Poślubiłem, nie bez wzbudzenia kontrowersji, córkę radży, który udzielił mi gościny i dochowałem się trzech córek, łączących w sobie egzotyczną urodę z brytyjską ogładą. Będąc zaś blisko miejscowych, rozumiem ich nieraz lepiej niż oni sami i umiem bronić ich interesów przed nazbyt niestety agresywnymi roszczeniami moich rodaków, nie rozumiejących specyfiki tego kraju. A przecież badania wykazują, że to od sanskrytu właśnie wywodzą się wszystkie języki Europy!  
Miejsce, w którym wybudowałem dom, oddalone jest sporo od większych ośrodków, i choć szczęśliwie kolej łączy je z miastem, w którym znajduje się siedziba gubernatora, rzadko zdarza się, bym miał gości nie będących urzędnikami. Może sobie więc pan wyobrazić moje zdziwienie, gdy pewnego dnia przybiegł do mnie miejscowy chłopiec z wieścią, iż na dworcu kolejowym czeka na mnie Anglik. Udałem się na stację niezwłocznie, nie mogłem przecież pozwolić, by gość, nawet tak niespodziewany, oczekiwał mnie tak długo.  
Pierwszym, co zwróciło moją uwagę, była chuda sylwetka przybysza, drugim – bladość jego cery, to jednak zrzuciłem na karb mego przyzwyczajenia do ciemnych hinduskich twarzy.  
\- Nazywam się Christopher Amos Baker – przedstawiłem się, wyciągając dłoń. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, że musiał pan czekać.  
\- Sherlock Holmes – odpowiedział, ściskając moją rękę. Miał silny chwyt, choć jego palce były równie kościste, jak cała sylwetka. – To pan powinien wybaczyć mi zjawienie się bez uprzedzenia.  
\- Zawsze miło mi widzieć gości z mojej ojczyzny, panie Holmes. Rzadko ich miewam. Zapraszam pana do siebie.  
Zostaliśmy odwiezieni do rezydencji. Pan Holmes z wielkim zainteresowaniem przypatrywał się wiosce, a w jego spojrzeniu dostrzegłem analityczną ciekawość uczonego.  
\- Zastanawia się pan teraz – przerwał milczenie – czy to pańskie studia sprowadziły mnie tutaj. – Nie wymagał ode mnie potwierdzenia. Wymówił te słowa z absolutną pewnością. Miałem wrażenie, że w ciągu kilku chwil dowiedział się o mnie wszystkiego. – Poniekąd ma pan rację, ale szczegóły wyjawię później, najpierw chętnie poznam pańską hinduską małżonkę – kontynuował. – Zastanawia się pan, skąd wiem to wszystko?  
\- Owszem – kiwnąłem głową.  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmiech. Jak miałem się później przekonać, znajdował wielką przyjemność w wyjaśnianiu innym swojego toku myślenia.  
\- To, że jest pan wykształconym dżentelmenem i prowadzi pan badania, nie jest tajemnicą. Jest więc dość oczywiste, że widząc gościa z Anglii, uznał pan, że interesuje się on pańskimi badaniami. Jeśli chodzi zaś o pańską rodzinę... Przebywa pan tu już od lat, z dala od miast, w których miałby pan zapewnione towarzystwo rodaków, musiał więc pan rozwinąć więź z miejscowymi. Jako że rzadkością jest, by mężczyzna w pańskim wieku, zwłaszcza tak otwarty i towarzyski, jak wnioskuję z pańskiej fizjonomii, pozostawał kawalerem, założyłem, że jest pan żonaty, a że mało która angielska dama zechciałaby żyć na odludziu, mniemam, iż poślubił pan Hinduskę.  
Zrobił na mnie wrażenie osoby niezmiernie interesującej, co jednak pana, pozostającego z nim od lat w bliskich stosunkach, nie może dziwić.  
Nie będę opowiadał o spotkaniu z moją żoną i córkami – dość powiedzieć, że był uprzejmym i inteligentnym, choć chłodnym w obyciu rozmówcą.  
Gdy po obiedzie oddaliłem się na chwilę, zbliżył się do mnie Sudhir, człowiek, który oficjalnie jest moim służącym, lecz w rzeczywistości nauczył mnie o wiele więcej, niż większość znanych mi Europejczyków. Nie wiem, czy porównywanie moich stosunków z nim do pańskiej relacji z panem Holmesem jest rzeczą właściwą, lecz sądzę, że umie pan zrozumieć, czym jest przyjaźń silniejsza niż pewne konwenanse, narzucone nam przez kulturę.  
Spojrzałem na Hindusa pytająco.  
\- Twój gość – rzekł do mnie. – Trucizna niszczy jego ciało i umysł.  
Kiwnąłem głową. Nie miałem powodów, by nie wierzyć jego słowom – a i blada, chuda twarz pana Holmesa zdawała się je potwierdzać. Nie było jednak w dobrym tonie pytać wprost o rzecz tak delikatną, postanowiłem więc czekać, aż mój gość swoimi słowami lub zachowaniem sam zdradzi jakikolwiek szczegół.  
Po obiedzie usiedliśmy na werandzie mojej rezydencji, służba zaś podała kawę i przyniosła cygara. Mój gość milczał długo, wyciągnąwszy nogi przed siebie, w zamyśleniu paląc cygaro i kontemplując krajobraz – bujną dżunglę i zakryte mgłą góry majaczące w oddali.  
\- Planuję – rzekł – dostać się przez Nepal do Tybetu. Lecz jeśli pańska gościnność na to pozwoli, pragnąłbym zostać tutaj choć przez kilka dni. Tak, wiedza, którą pan posiada, interesuje mnie, zwłaszcza potencjalne informacje o lekarstwach i truciznach tego kraju.  
\- Jest pan przyrodnikiem? – spytałem.  
\- Po trosze. Każda nauka pasjonuje mnie w równym stopniu, jej praktyczne zastosowanie zwłaszcza.  
\- Czym zajmował się pan w Anglii?  
\- Kryminalistyką – rzekł, wypuszczając z ust kłąb sinego dymu. – I nie powiem, że bez sukcesów, przypuszczam, że mógłby pan o mnie słyszeć...  
\- Niestety – rozłożyłem ręce. – Jestem zbyt oddalony od tego, co dzieje się w kraju, by pamiętać takie rzeczy, nawet, jeśli do mnie dotarły.  
Kiwnął głową, choć w jego spojrzeniu dostrzegłem lekki zawód. Potem opuścił głowę, znów zamilknął na chwilę, zamyślony. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, ujrzałem, że wyraz jego twarzy jest już inny – mniej pewny siebie, mroczniejszy. Trwało to jednak tylko ułamek sekundy, znów więc w pierwszej chwili uznałem ten widok za grę cieni.  
\- Tak czy inaczej, moje sprawy szły doskonale, aż do pewnego wydarzenia... grunt powiedzieć, że po jednej dość nieszczęśliwie zakończonej sprawie postanowiłem zobaczyć nieco świata, dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej... – Zamyślił się znowu. Nie przeszkadzałem mu. – A że doszły mnie słuchy o pańskich badaniach, znacznie wykraczających poza wiedzę przeciętnego Europejczyka o Indiach. Spędziwszy tak wiele lat wśród tych ludzi, musiał pan widzieć sporo interesujących rzeczy.  
\- Owszem – zgodziłem się, nie bez podstawy.  
Pan Holmes uśmiechnął się znowu, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.  
\- Interesują mnie zwłaszcza – rzekł – trucizny, które stosuje się w tym kraju. Choć rzecz jasne także i poszerzenie wiedzy o tutejszych obyczajach może sprawić, że będę w stanie lepiej zrozumieć pewne zjawiska, które coraz częściej pojawiają się w Anglii. Dajmy na to, pewne stowarzyszenia, twierdzące, że praktykują ezoteryczne i mistyczne tradycje Orientu...  
Pogrążyliśmy się więc w rozmowie dotyczącej ciekawostek i nowinek tak chętnie sprowadzanych z Indii do naszej ojczyzny, dookoła nas zapadał tymczasem zmrok. Powietrze stało się chłodniejsze, wokół lamp naftowych, które służba pozapalała na werandzie, zaczęły gromadzić się owady. W końcu uznaliśmy obaj, że pora zakończyć naszą rozmowę. Odprowadziłem gościa do jego pokoju i sam udałem się na spoczynek.  
Nie zdążyłem jednak pogrążyć się we śnie, gdy usłyszałem tupot czyichś stóp na korytarzu i pukanie do drzwi. Otworzywszy, ujrzałem jednego z moich służących.  
\- Pański gość chce się z panem widzieć, sahibie – oznajmił. – Teraz.  
Co mogło się stać, że zostałem wezwany tak nagle? Podążyłem do pokoju gościnnego. Pan Holmes stał w drzwiach, z fajką w dłoni, wyglądając na zirytowanego.  
\- Panie Baker – oznajmił. – Ktoś przeszukiwał moją walizkę.  
Zaskoczyło mnie to. Kto i w jakim celu mógłby okazać taki nietakt wobec mnie i mojego gościa? Znałem własną służbę, wszyscy byli lojalni wobec mnie, a wrodzone Hindusom poczucie hierarchii nie pozwoliłoby żadnemu z nich na popełnienie wszystkich tych drobnych występków, których potrafi się dopuszczać angielska służba.  
\- To nie...  
\- Proszę – odsunął się, wskazując drzwi. – Pokażę panu.  
Wskazał walizkę, leżącą na podłodze. Był to solidny, lakierowany na czarno przedmiot, porządny, choć nieco już obity na rogach.  
\- Kiedy tu przyszedłem, zostawiłem ją przy łóżku. Nie ruszałem jej. Ktoś musiał ją przesunąć, proszę patrzeć. Ten gwóźdź, panie Baker, zostawił rysę na mojej walizce, więc oczywistym jest, iż stało się to, gdy ktoś nieuważny wyciągał ją z miejsca, gdzie ją pozostawiłem.  
Kiwnąłem głową ze zrozumieniem, mój gość zaś kontynuował:  
\- Proszę spojrzeć, zajrzeć do środka. Widzi pan ten brunatny pył? Powiedziałbym, że to sproszkowana roślina. Roślina o dosyć specyficznym zapachu – potarł palcem plamkę widniejącą na wyściółce walizki. Odrobina pyłu przywarła mu do opuszka. – Gorzkim. Rozmawialiśmy o truciznach, panie Baker. Kto w pańskim domu zajmuje się truciznami?  
Zamarłem, zaskoczony. Znałem odpowiedź na jego pytanie, lecz nie byłem w stanie pojąć, czego Sudhir miałby szukać w rzeczach przybysza.  
\- Z pańskiej miny wnioskuję, że zna pan odpowiedź. Jak długo zna pan tego człowieka, panie Baker?  
\- Odkąd tu przybył – odezwał się głos dobiegający od strony drzwi. – Ocaliłem mu życie, kiedy został otruty. Jeśli pan podejrzewa mnie o próbę zamachu na pańskie życie, sahibie, jest pan w błędzie.  
Mój sługa i przyjaciel stał w drzwiach, spoglądając na nas z góry. Pan Holmes uniósł wzrok, mierząc go spojrzeniem twardym niczym żelazne ostrze. Ciekawe, że podobnie patrzył na niego Sudhir – obaj próbowali rozgryźć się nawzajem. Pan zna ten wzrok, panie Watson, zna go doskonale i pewnie potrafi pan sobie wyobrazić, jak wyglądają dwa tego typu spojrzenia, skrzyżowane w powietrzu.  
\- Proszę zatem oddać to, co pan ukradł – oznajmił mój gość spokojnym, acz nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem.  
Sudhir roześmiał się tylko.  
\- Pańskie zainteresowanie truciznami, sahibie, jest nadzwyczaj niezwykłe, skoro tak gorliwie testuje pan na sobie działanie jednej z nich. A może wyszło to już poza fazę testów, może bez kokainy nie wyobraża pan już sobie życia?  
Pan Holmes prychnął.  
\- Jesteś impertynentem – oznajmił tonem, jakim mógłby zwrócić się do służącego.  
\- Jestem człowiekiem myślącym, ta jak i pan, sahibie, widzę pewne rzeczy, umiem wyciągać wnioski. Znam tę truciznę, choć nie pochodzi z mojego kraju. Pewien anglik dwa lata temu próbował leczyć się nią z uzależnienia od morfiny… Wie pan, co się z nim stało, sahibie? Zgubiła go zbytnia pewność siebie. Pod wpływem kokainy można pokonać człowieka, ale nie – tygrysa.  
Mój gość zaśmiał się.  
\- Od tygrysów trzymam się z dala, ludzie potrafią być o wiele bardziej niebezpieczni, niż te nieszczęsne zwierzęta, zresztą polowanie na nie nie jest żadnym wyzwaniem dla rozumu. Zwierzę to instynkt, człowiek – to intelekt. Intelekt to zagadka. Zagadkę należy rozwikłać. W całym tym procesie ciało jest jedynie narzędziem. Nie jestem głupcem, rzucającym się na bezrozumną bestię, umiem ocenić moje możliwości.  
\- Sądzi pan, że może kontrolować truciznę?  
\- Sądzę, że mogę kontrolować siebie.  
\- Doskonale zatem. Zobaczymy – Hindus uśmiechnął się, ja zaś wiedziałem, że ów uśmiech nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Podszedł do mojego gościa i podał mu niewielką kasetkę, skradzioną zapewne z jego walizki.  
\- Zobaczymy – zgodził się pan Holmes z niemniej złowieszczym uśmiechem.  
Tak oto, drogi panie Watson, miałem stać się świadkiem niezwykłego pojedynku między dwoma mężczyznami obdarzonymi najbardziej niebezpiecznym intelektem, z jakim przyszło mi mieć do czynienia.  
* * *  
Musi pan wiedzieć, iż jestem uczonym – akademikiem badającym niewiarygodne zwyczaje tego kraju. Jestem też swego rodzaju mistykiem – szukam nieznanego nie tylko po to, by zmierzyć je i zważyć, lecz i w celu odczucia to. Wiem, czym jest euforia spotkania z nienazwanym – dlatego czuję się lepiej w Indiach, niż kiedykolwiek czułem się w Anglii. Z drugiej strony, z moim racjonalnym umysłem nigdy nie stanę się w pełni częścią tego kraju. Jestem rozdarty między ideałami oświecenia, które nasza cywilizacja budowała przez tyle stuleci, a pierwotnymi instynktami, które, jak się tu przekonałem, tkwią u źródła każdej, nawet najbardziej rozwiniętej cywilizacji. Mój umysł burzy się, gdy muszę przyznać, iż Wschód pozostaje daleko za nami, z naszym przemysłem, fabrykami, koleją, bronią palną. Lecz nie umiem też postrzegać Indii jako lepszych, ani idealizować ich. Kasty przerażają mnie nieodmiennie, dreszczem napawa mnie myśl, że gdy umrę, moja żona zapewne popełni owo rytualne samobójstwo zwane „sati”. Przerażają mnie w końcu rzeczy, które pokazywał mi Sudhir. Czy całe to okrucieństwo, barbarzyństwo, jest zapłatą, którą przyszło Hindusom ponieść w zamian za kontakt z irracjonalnym pierwiastkiem w duszy? Czy brak owego pierwiastka i pycha jest ceną, którą Anglia płaci za postęp? Nie wiem.  
Piszę to, by zrozumiał pan, kim jestem ja i kim jest Sudhir. Łatwo bowiem byłoby panu postrzegać nas jako odbicia pańskie i pańskiego przyjaciela. To zbyt proste.  
Sudhir, mój przyjaciel, najbardziej lojalny sługa, wybawca, powiernik moich tajemnic, jest niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Jestem przekonany, że gdyby przyszło mu swój pojedynek z panem Holmesem stoczyć w Anglii, przegrałby i zapłacił za swoje czyny na stryczku. Jestem pewien, że gdybym ja spotkał go w Anglii, ujrzałbym w nim to, co już w tej pierwszej chwili ujrzał w nim pan Holmes – odrażającego zbrodniarza, nie zasługującego na litość. Sudhir to morderca i truciciel – w Anglii taki człowiek nie może być równocześnie mędrcem. To jednak są Indie i Sudhir był tu obiema tymi rzeczami, tak jak jego bóg, Śiwa, który swoim tańcem niszczy i stwarza świat.  
To były Indie i to mój przyjaciel ustalał reguły, pański zaś – musiał się dostosować. I wiedziałem, że tutaj, na obcej ziemi, w miejscu, którego reguł nie znał – skazany jest na przegraną.  
On jednak zachowywał pewność siebie – nadzwyczajną, niczym niezmąconą. Był czujny niczym tygrys, który wywęszył już zaczajonych myśliwych. Obserwował bacznie każdy krok Sudhira, ja zaś zaczynałem się niepokoić.  
\- Co chcesz zrobić? – spytałem mego sługę. – Doprowadzić go do śmierci? Czy może siebie? On przegra, lub cię zabije – nie ma innej opcji. Chcesz mu udowodnić, że jest słaby, czyż nie tak? Co zaplanowałeś?  
\- Sam się zgubi. Widzi we mnie wroga, a narkotyk nie pozwala mu odróżnić rzeczywistości od obrazu, który stworzył jego umysł. Ten człowiek żyje w mai, Christopherze, złożonej i skomplikowanej bardziej, niż większość mai, które tworzymy. Wiem, co wygoniło go z Anglii – ta maja właśnie. Wie, że coś jest nie tak, wie, że popełnił jakiś błąd… Wierzy, że ten, kto prześladował go w Anglii, prześladuje go nadal – zza grobu. Brak mu jednak śladów i poszlak, a to wywołuje w nim niepokój. Trzeba pokazać mu prawdę. Udowodnić, że może się mylić, że popada w szaleństwo. Wtedy zrozumie, jaką władzę ma nad nim kokaina.  
\- Co zamierzasz?  
\- Nic. Nie uknuję spisku, nie dokonam zamachu na jego życie. Będę jedynie zachowywać się podejrzanie, pozwolę, by mnie śledził. On sam stworzy resztę. A potem… potem każę mu odsłonić karty – i odsłonię swoje własne.  
To właśnie robił, ku memu przerażeniu – wszystko, by wywołać w naszym gościu podejrzliwość. Początkowo wątpiłem w skuteczność takiej taktyki, lecz Sudhir okazał się posiadać nadzwyczajny dar wywoływania paranoi, ja zaś zacząłem ulegać mu w stopniu nie mniejszym, niż pan Holmes.  
Zapewne zdarzyło się panu słyszeć kiedyś o okrytej złą sławą sekcie thuggów. Ci wyznawcy bogini Kali, duszący swe ofiary, budzą lęk nawet w Hindusach. Ponoć mieli niebagatelny udział w powstaniu Sipajów i spowodowali śmierć wielu ludzi, zarówno naszych rodaków, jak i miejscowych. To fanatycy, mordujący w imieniu bóstwa, łączący swą religię z polityką. Potrafi pan zapewne wyobrazić sobie, jak niebezpieczną mieszankę otrzymamy, dodając do oddania narodowi oddanie religii… Po stłumieniu powstania rząd kolonii polecił znaleźć i stracić wszystkich przedstawicieli tej sekty, lecz pięćdziesiąt lat wydaje mi się bardzo krótkim czasem na zniszczenie tak dobrze zorganizowanej i zakonspirowanej grupy. Thuggowie muszą wciąż być aktywni w Indiach, choć z oczywistych powodów – ukryci.  
W okresie, w którym poznałem Sudhira, krążyło wiele pogłosek o działalności dusicieli – nic więc dziwnego, że tego człowieka, żywiącego dla Kali wielki szacunek i znającego się doskonale na sposobach zadawania śmierci, uznałem za podejrzanego. Lecz rzeczywistość zweryfikowała moja poglądy i odsuwała ode mnie wszelkie podejrzenia… do teraz.  
Plotki zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się po naszej okolicy, wypowiadane przerażonym szeptem. Słyszałem słowa, którymi zwykło się określać co bardziej złowrogie sekty – kaula, kapalika, thug. Widziano ciemną sylwetkę przemykającą nocą po dachu mego domu.  
Nie zwykłem bać się cieni – nie, w żadnym wypadku – i wiedziałem o wyzwaniu, jakie mój przyjaciel rzucił panu Holmesowi, sądziłem więc, że wszystko to jest tylko grą. Aż do chwili, gdy przyniesiono do mnie ciało.  
Nieszczęsny hindus został znaleziony przy drodze, w pyle, bez życia. Ślad po sznurze na jego szyi był aż nazbyt wyraźny. Długo zajęło mi otrząśnięcie się z szoku.  
\- To nie jest… - wymamrotałem, gdy tylko doszedłem do siebie. – Dobry Boże…  
Mój gość, który zjawił się na miejscu tak szybko, jak tylko gorliwy kryminolog potrafi, zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.  
\- Miał pan jakieś podejrzenia? – spytał.  
Zmiarkowałem się. Nie wierzyłem, że ta śmierć jest sprawką Sudhira, lecz nie zamierzałem dawać panu Holmesowi najmniejszego nawet powodu do podejrzeń.  
\- A pan?  
Przykucnął przy zwłokach, przesunął dłonią po czerwonym śladzie na szyi.  
\- Uduszono go jedwabnym sznurem. Żadne inne włókno nie wytrzymałoby takiej siły, będąc zarazem tak cienkie, jak pokazuje ślad. Oczywiście, jak zwykle w takich przypadkach, zabójca zaszedł go od tyłu… Więcej nawet, rzekłbym, że zaatakował go w chwili, gdy zabity odpoczywał. Proszę spojrzeć, kilka źdźbeł trawy przyczepione to tkaniny jego ubrania – niewątpliwie siedział w momencie ataku… Och tak – dodał, dotknąwszy nogi ofiary – Napięcie mięśni wskazuje na pozycję, w jakiej zmarł.  
\- To nie wskazuje zabójcy.  
\- Nie. Ale zastosowana metoda – tak. Gdzie jest pański służący? Chciałbym zamienić z nim parę słów.  
Rozejrzałem się wokół. Mógłbym przysiąc, że Sudhir był z nami, gdy wezwano nas do zmarłego – tymczasem nie byłem w stanie dostrzec go przy nas w tej chwili.  
\- Nie wiem – odrzekłem, kręcąc głową.  
O ile nie podejrzewałem mojego przyjaciela o gotowość zabicia dla własnej rozrywki – bo czyż nie rozrywką było dla niego wodzenie gościa za nos? – o tyle jego nieobecność niepokoiła mnie.  
Pozwoliliśmy miejscowym zabrać zwłoki i ruszyliśmy – nieśpiesznie – w kierunku posiadłości.  
\- O thuggach wie każdy Brytyjczyk, choćby średnio obeznany z historią naszej obecności w tym kraju – mówił pan Holmes. – Jednak szczegóły znać będzie tylko Hindus, nawet nie osoba tak wtopiona w tę kulturę, jak pan, panie Baker, ale ktoś tutaj urodzony. Zgodzi się pan ze mną?  
\- Owszem.  
\- Mam...podejrzenia – skrzywił się lekko. – ale dla ich potwierdzenia muszę porozmawiać z najkompetentniejszą w tej materii osobą w okolicy.  
\- Co to za podejrzenia? – spytałem.  
Zmierzył mnie badawczym wzrokiem, nie powiedział nic. O czymkolwiek myślał, zachował to dla siebie. Nie powiem, abym czuł się z tym dobrze. Na terenie mi podległym zamordowano człowieka, uczyniła to niebezpieczna sekta, a z dwóch ludzi, którzy mogliby mi pomóc, jeden zniknął, a drugi milczał. Co gorsza, oba te stany – tak milczenie, jak i nieobecność – miały się przedłużyć. Sudhir nie zjawił się tego dnia, czekałem na niego do późnego wieczora.  
Czekaliśmy obaj – znów na werandzie, paląc cygara i popijając brandy. I milcząc, milcząc cały czas. Jakie myśli krążyły po głowie mego gościa? Był dla mnie bardziej nieodgadniony, niż dżungla, której ciemna plątanina wydała mi się bliższa niż dotąd.  
\- Nieopodal jest świątynia – odezwałem się w końcu. – Stara świątynia Kali. Wolałbym mieć przy sobie Sudhira, ale jeśli jakikolwiek thugg miałby ukrywać się w okolicy, to tylko tam.  
Spojrzał na mnie badawczo i z naganą w oczach.  
\- Czemu mówi to pan dopiero teraz?  
\- Jak mówiłem – czekam na Sudhira. Zresztą, nie wyruszymy tam po zmroku. Dżungla nocą jest zbyt niebezpieczna.  
Kiwnął głową, choć miałem przeczucie, że sprawa będzie go męczyć aż do następnego dnia.  
Wstałem.  
\- Na razie, panie Holmes, proponuję nam udać się na spoczynek. Może jutrzejszy dzień przyniesie zmianę.  
Zgodził się ze mną i wstaliśmy obaj, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy dobiegający z głębi domu trzask łamanego drewna. Zamarliśmy.  
\- Tam – odezwał się mój gość – czy nie pracownia pańskiego sługi leży w takiej części domu?  
\- Owszem.  
Za trzaskiem łamanego drewna podążył brzdęk szkła.  
\- A więc nie ma czasu do stracenia.  
Ruszył w tamtą stronę. Podążyłem za nim.  
Dotarliśmy na miejsce przed służbą, zajętą o tej późnej porze odprawianiem wieczornych obrządków. Drzwi pracowni były zamknięte, lecz okiennice zostały wyłamane. Na podłodze leżały stłuczone kolby i retorty. Poczułem woń formaliny i dostrzegłem mokrą plamę na podłodze – włamywacz nie oszczędził nawet preparatów Sudhira.  
Niemniej jednak w pracowni nie było już nikogo. Zdążył wejść, dokonać zniszczeń i wyjść, nim dotarliśmy na miejsce.  
\- Czegoś szukał, lecz nie zdążył znaleźć – rzekł pan Holmes, oświetlając każdy zakamarek pomieszczenia. – Wiedział, że to pora modłów i służący będą w świątyni, ale wiedział też, że my będziemy w domu... Jeśli ja byłbym nim, ukryłbym się gdzieś w pracowni i poczekał aż, pewni, że uciekłem, mieszkańcy domu wyjdą – wtedy wróciłbym na zewnątrz oknem. Jednak... nie widzę tu dobrego miejsca na kryjówkę... Nie...  
Ostrożnie zbliżył się do okna i wyjrzał przez nie...  
...o włos zaledwie unikając ciosu nożem, nadszedł z mroku. Dostrzegłem błysk pofalowanego ostrza i ciemną sylwetkę odrywającą się od ściany domu i odbiegającą w noc.  
Mój gość wyskoczył za nią. Podbiegłem do okna.  
\- Panie Holmes! – krzyknąłem. – Proszę wracać!  
Nie usłuchał.  
Przypomniałem sobie, co Sudhir powiedział mu przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Przypomniałem sobie, jak wychodząc na werandę poprawiał rękaw koszuli – i to, że dostrzegłem na jego bladej skórze ślad po igle. Był pod wpływem kokainy i przeceniał swoje siły.  
Wyrzuciłem z siebie całą wiązankę przekleństw, których nauczyłem się płynąc do Indii statkiem. Nie mogłem go tak zostawić, niezależnie od tego, że sam był winien swojej głupoty. Poszedłem po sztucer i pistolet.  
Po drodze napotkałem moją żonę. Skończyła właśnie odprawiać wieczorne obrzędy.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytała, widząc mnie podenerwowanego.  
Opowiedziałem jej pokrótce, jak wygląda sytuacja. Wezwała służących, poleciła im mi towarzyszyć. Ta cudowna kobieta wykazała się o wiele bardziej racjonalnym myśleniem, niż dwóch Anglików!  
Uzbrojeni w strzelby i pochodnie, ruszyliśmy przez pogrążony w mroku ogród. Nie jestem zapalonym myśliwym, lecz zdarzało mi się brać udział w polowaniach, a wśród moich ludzi znajduje się jeden wytrawny tropiciel, nie mieliśmy więc problemów z ruszeniem po śladach dwóch ludzi.  
Trop zawiódł nas na skraj dżungli, gdzie wyłamane gałęzie i zgnieciona roślinność wskazywała miejsce stoczonej walki. Potem ślady ciągnęły się dalej w głąb kniei.  
Tam odnalazłem pańskiego przyjaciela leżącego bez życia. Upadł, wcześniej biegnąc z trudem, słaniając się na nogach. Jego ubranie było poszarpane, lecz najgorsze rozdarcie pokazywało też miejsce, w które uderzył nóż. Rana była płytka, powierzchowna i nie miała w żadnym wypadku prawa spowodować nieprzytomności.  
* * *  
A więc mój sługa i przyjaciel zniknął. Nieobecny już niemal cały dzień i całą noc. Do jego pracowni włamał się osobnik uzbrojony w faliste ostrze – i to samo ostrze zraniło mego gościa. Było zatrute, gdyż pan Holmes już od kilku godzin to leżał nieprzytomny, to majaczył. Zostałem sam.  
Gdybym znał się na toksykologii... Lecz to była działka Sudhira lub pana Holmesa, nie moja. Mogłem jedynie studiować zapiski mego przyjaciela, lecz mimo mojej doskonałej znajomości sanskrytu, pewne ich partie, odnoszące się tak do Ajurwedy, jak i mniej znanych pism, pozostawały dla mnie zbyt zagadkowe. Nie umiałem ponadto poprawnie przeprowadzić analizy krwi mojego gościa. Byłem bezradny. Mogłem tylko modlić się i czekać, aż wysłani do dżungli ludzie znajdą bądź sprawców, bądź Sudhira.  
To nie była już gra, tego byłem pewien.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie zduszony głos pana Holmesa. Kolejne majaki. Z trudem rozróżniałem słowa.  
\- Moriaty... – Nazwisko? Zapewne. – Jego ludzie... siatka... prędzej czy później któryś...  
Nie przysłuchiwałem się tym słowom uważnie, póki głos mojego gościa nie stał się nieoczekiwanie wyraźniejszy, niemal przytomny, a jego oczy nie wbiły sie we mnie.  
\- Watsonie!  
Był niemal przytomny, wołał do mnie, ale nie mnie.  
Podszedłem. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił mnie za ramię, mocno, kurczowo. Patrzył mi w oczy, głęboko i w sposób, który w pewien sposób mnie przerażał.  
\- Watsonie, słuchaj. Chcą mnie zabić, rozumiesz? Moriaty... Jego ludzie... aż tutaj. Nie ucieknę. Jest ich za dużo, a ja nie daję już rady. Przegrałem. Powinienem był naprawdę zginąć pod wodospadem. Powinienem był...  
Przyklęknąłem przy łóżku, wolno ująłem dłoń mojego gościa. Rozluźnił się, jakby ten dotyk – który postrzegał jako dotyk zupełnie innej osoby – uspokajał go.  
\- Panie Holmes, proszę posłuchać... – rzekłem rzeczowo, nie chcąc udawać innej osoby. – Nie wiem, kto chce pana zabić, wiem, że został pan otruty. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby panu pomóc.  
Kiwnął głową, z wyraźną ulgą.  
\- Proszę – rzekł, wciąż nieświadomy, czyją dłoń naprawdę ściska. – Proszę, bądź ostrożny. Oni są niebezpieczni, o wiele bardziej niż myślisz... Ten Hindus... On wie coś więcej, próbuje... jest sprytny, równie sprytny co ja, jeśli Moriaty...  
Łączył to, co działo się teraz z jakimiś faktami ze swojej przeszłości, gorączka wykoślawiała jego spojrzenie na świat, a kokaina, mieszając się w jego żyłach z trucizną, potęgowała obraz zagrożenia.  
Jego słowa poruszyły mnie jednak dogłębnie – fakt, że w takim momencie, zawieszony między życiem, a śmiercią nie tylko dawał się opanować lękowi i przytłaczającej świadomości porażki, lecz także wzywał osobę najbliższą sobie. Wcześniej wspominał o swoim przyjacielu, którego pozostawił w Anglii – o panu – lecz nigdy nie wymienił pańskiego nazwiska, jak również i powodów waszej rozłąki. Teraz wołał pana, a wiara, że to pan siedzi przy nim i trzyma go za rękę dodawała mu sił. A ja, na Boga, ja nie mogłem zrobić dla niego nic więcej, sam dodatkowo lękając się o mojego własnego przyjaciela.  
Tak spędziłem ostatnie godziny nocy i nad ranem, wyznaję to z bólem, począłem zastanawiać się, czy nie sięgnąć do walizki mego gościa i samemu nie skorzystać z pobudzających umysł mocy kokainy. Rozsądek jednak i świadomość tego, jaką wściekłość wywołałbym w mojej żonie i Sudhirze, powstrzymały mnie przed tym czynem.  
O świcie podjąłem jednak decyzję niemniej groźną dla mego życia. Świadom, iż bez pomocy mego przyjaciela pan Holmes może nie dożyć wieczora, osobiście udałem się na poszukiwania, wydawszy uprzednio odpowiednie instrukcje mojej żonie. Uzbrojony w sztucer, w towarzystwie miejscowego tropiciela i jednego jeszcze sługi, ruszyłem do miejsca, które planowaliśmy zbadać i tak – do świątyni.  
To miejsce zagubione w dżungli zostało opuszczone przed wiekami, gdy Indie zostały najechane przez muzułmanów. Dziś mówi się o nim z lękiem, jak o nawiedzonym – miejscowi zwykli opowiadać, że sami nagowie, plemię ludzi-węży wznieśli sanktuarium ku czci boga Śiwy, swego stwórcy. I choć wielu mieszkańców moich ziem żywiło dla tego bóstwa szczególny kult, świątynia wywoływała w nich lęk. Ja sam byłem w niej jedynie raz, w towarzystwie Sudhira, gdyż nikt inny nie miał dość odwagi, by przekroczyć jej wrota. Tak i teraz zmuszony byłem pozostawić moich służących na zewnątrz – tropiciel rzekł tylko, że jedynie biały człowiek może być dość szalony, aby bez lęku wkroczyć na teren opanowany przez asurów.  
Przyznam, iż tego dnia, przychodząc tu samemu, lękałem się. Nie, to nie była sprawka Sudhira, nie zabójstwo na drodze i nie trucizna, która powaliła mojego gościa. Mój przyjaciel był w niebezpieczeństwie, więziony lub może martwy. Tak, jak pan Holmes podążył w noc za złodziejem, tak on ścigał thuggów, zaś wiedząc o nich więcej, niż ktokolwiek, uległ iluzji, że poradzi sobie sam. I, zwiedziony własną wiedzą o ich zwyczajach, podobnie jak pan Holmes zwiedziony narkotykiem, poniósł porażkę. Oto wkraczałem więc samotnie na obce terytorium, gotów do konfrontacji z przeciwnikiem, który pokonał dwóch najbardziej inteligentnych ludzi, jakich znałem.  
Minąłem bramę pokrytą rzeźbieniami. Spojrzenia demonów – nagów, rakszaszów, jakszów, gandawów – śledziły mnie bacznie, gdy wkraczałem do ich królestwa, obcy – człowiek zachodniego intelektu w kraju irracjonalnego. Nic dziwnego, że padł pokonany angielski detektyw – rozum nie miał tu nic do rzeczy, jego prawa wygasały. Tu rządził strach.  
Przez dziurawy dach świątyni do wnętrza sączyło się dzienne światło – strumienie blasku, przefiltrowane przez zieleń listowia. Dżungla wdzierała się do świątyni, lecz pnącza i konary wydawały mi się częścią architektury, jednością, której piękna nie mógł pojąć mój rozum.  
W głębi sanktuarium pogrążone było w mroku.  
Za mymi plecami coś trzasnęło, zazgrzytało, osypały się luźne kamienie poruszone stopą człowieka – lub demona? Wzdrygnąłem się, odwróciłem, odbezpieczając sztucer. Zgrzyt zamka zabrzmiał obco.  
Nikogo. Tylko szelest liści, syczenie węża, uciekającego spod mych stóp.  
Ruszyłem dalej, ostrożnie, z duszą na ramieniu. Z mroku wyłonił się posąg – majestatyczny wizerunek Śiwy, mroczny i obcy. Bóg siedział na podwyższeniu, z nogami skrzyżowanymi jak jogin. Uniesiona dłoń zagradzała mi drogę.  
I znów szelest, sylwetka wynurzająca się zza rzeźby. Cień spowijał ją całą, wyjąwszy znajome faliste ostrze.  
Zdrętwiałem.  
\- Odejdź – ozwał się głuchy głos. – Darujemy ci życie, biały człowieku, twoja śmierć ściągnęłaby innych.  
Gniew zawrzał w moich żyłach.  
\- Mój gość umiera! – krzyknąłem – Zabiliście go!  
\- Nie musiał mnie ścigać.  
\- A mój przyjaciel? Na Boga, gdzie Sudhir!  
\- Odejdź, biały człowieku, póki jesteś ostatnim żywym spośród nich.  
Moje serce zamarło na ułamek sekundy. Chwilę potem już mierzyłem ze sztucera, już naciskałem spust.  
Strzał gruchnął, kula rozbiła wzniesioną dłoń posągu.  
\- Podpisałeś na siebie wyrok, świętokradco! – krzyknął thugg, rzucając się ku mnie z nożem.  
Na Boga, jakże był szybki. Nie zdążyłem znów strzelić – już miał mnie powalonego, zatrute ostrze niemal dotykało mojej szyi. Spomiędzy pasm tkaniny, spowijających głowę czciciela Kali lśniły gniewem brunatne oczy.  
Kopnąłem go. Miałem pewnie szczęście, bo udało mi się odepchnąć go. Padając, upuścił sztylet. Chwyciłem go odruchowo. Thugg tym czasem wstał. Jego oczy lśniły w mroku.  
Kolejny strzał gruchnął od strony wejścia – mój tropiciel, nie mając odwagi wkroczyć do świątyni, zachował lojalność wobec mnie. Kula chybiła, ale wyznawca Kali rzucił się do ucieczki i zniknął w mroku.  
\- W porządku, sahibie? – usłyszałem wołanie służącego.  
\- Tak! – odkrzyknąłem.  
\- Proszę wracać, sahibie, tu może być ich więcej!  
Spojrzałem na falisty nóż. Sudhir, na Boga, Sudhir, nie żyje... A ja nie mogę nawet szukać jego ciała, bo nikt nie uda się ze mną w głąb sanktuarium...  
\- Tak – szepnąłem, zrezygnowany.  
Zawiodłem Sudhira, zawiodłem pana Holmesa, zawiodłem jego przyjaciela pozostawionego w Anglii. Nie miałem niczego, prócz noża, znienawidzonego narzędzia zbrodni. Powrót do domu zaliczam do najcięższych chwil mego życia.  
Proszę zatem wyobrazić sobie, jak wielka była moja ulga, gdy ujrzałem, że mój gość nie dość, że żyje, to jest przytomny. Słaby, bledszy niż dotąd, czekał na mnie w pełni świadomości.  
\- Gdzie się pan podziewał, panie Baker? – spytał.  
\- Próbowałem odszukać Sudhira.  
\- Doprawdy?  
\- Odnalazłem jedynie to.  
Podałem mu nóż. Pan Holmes uniósł go ku światłu, przypatrując się klindze.  
\- Ciekawe – rzekł. – Trucizna wciąż jest na ostrzu... może przeanalizowanie jej pomoże mi znaleźć antidotum... Wciąż czuję się słaby i jedynie moja wola trzyma mnie na nogach – wyjaśnił. – Miałem rację, mówiąc, że ciało to narzędzie, które umysł może naginać do swojej woli. Pański sługa będzie miał dowód...  
\- Sudhir – powiedziałem – nie żyje.  
Mój gość spojrzał na mnie swymi przenikliwymi oczyma drapieżnego ptaka.  
\- Czyżby?  
\- Udał się do świątyni, ścigać thuggów i zginął.  
\- Gdzie zatem jego ciało?  
\- Nie udało mi się go odzyskać.  
Nieoczekiwanie dla mnie, pan Holmes roześmiał się.  
\- Zatem nie ma pan gwarancji.  
\- Panie Holmes...  
\- Sfingowałem własną śmierć. Pozwoliłem, by uwierzył w to mój najbliższy przyjaciel. Panie Baker, radzę panu, proszę nie wierzyć w czyjąś śmierć, póki nie ujrzy pan ciała.  
\- Ale...  
\- Bez „ale” panie Baker. Kiedy tylko... – zachwiał się na nogach, niemal upadł, lecz wsparł się o stół. – Kiedy tylko pokonam truciznę, udamy się z powrotem do świątyni, odzyskać ciało pańskiego przyjaciela. Lecz mam przeczucie, że odnajdziemy go żywego i w lepszym zdrowiu, niż ja w tym momencie.  
* * *  
Następne godziny spędził w laboratorium, badając truciznę. Byłem przy nim cały czas, podtrzymując go, gdy upadał, podając mu wodę, gdy pragnął. Widziałem, że jego ciało staje się coraz słabsze, że znów zaczyna gorączkować. Był jednak nieugięty, ja zaś wiedziałem, że ten wysiłek woli to jedyna szansa dla niego – i, być może, dla Sudhira. Jak mogłem mu więc zabronić działań, których celem było ratowanie życia?  
W końcu, ku mej uldze, usłyszałem okrzyk triumfu.  
\- Jak mogłem nie wpaść na to wcześniej, panie Baker! – wykrzyknął tak głośno, jak pozwalała mu jego słabość. – To oczywiste, elementarne wręcz! I potwierdza moje podejrzenia... Gdzie jest ta fiolka – Począł, słaniając się na nogach, szukać po splądrowanym laboratorium. – Ach, tak, oczywiście! Czy nie wydaje się panu dziwne, że wśród całych tych zniszczeń ocalała właśnie ta jedna substancja? – Ukazał mi niewielkie szklane naczynie, wypełnione bursztynowej barwy płynem. – Oto odtrutka, panie Baker, odtrutka na substancję, której właściwości dyskutowałem z pańskim sługą kilka dni temu. Nieruszona i na swoim miejscu, jakby złodziej robił wszystko, by jej nie zmarnować. Czyżby wiedział, że jej potrzebuję?  
Zachwiał się znów, niemal upadł. Podsunąłem mu krzesło. Opadł na nie, oddychając ciężko. Krople potu na jego czole stały się liczniejsze.  
\- Niedobrze... mamy mało czasu... W mojej walizce jest kasetka... widział ją pan pierwszego dnia. Proszę mi ją przynieść. Żeby antidotum zdążyło zadziałać, musi mi pan wstrzyknąć je do krwi.  
Ręce mi drżały, gdy wbijałem igłę w jego nie mniej drżące przedramię. Nie syknął nawet z bólu, nie skrzywił się, przyzwyczajony do ukłuć, których ślady zdobiły jego rękę. Ośmielił się tylko skrytykować mnie:  
\- Brak panu – oznajmił – lekarskiej precyzji.  
\- Jak pańskiemu przyjacielowi, Watsonowi?  
Popatrzył na mnie.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, bym wymawiał przy panu jego nazwisko.  
\- Wołał go pan, gorączkując.  
Gdyby nie to, że był już niewiarygodnie blady, mógłbym przysiąc, że zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Lecz na pewno w jego oczach ujrzałem lęk, jakby w malignie wyjawił największą swoją tajemnicę.  
\- Czy mówiłem coś jeszcze?  
\- Drugie nazwisko – Moriaty. Coś o siatce, o tym, że chcą pana zabić... O Hindusie, który jest za sprytny.  
\- Jest – Kiwnął głową, uspokojony, choć nie do końca. – I udowodnię to panu wieczorem... teraz... teraz potrzebuję kilku godzin snu. Należy dać odtrutce czas na działanie.  
Kiwnąłem głową i odprowadziłem go do jego pokoju.  
Wyruszyliśmy o zmroku. Moja żona patrzyła na nas przerażona, słudzy odmówili towarzyszenia nam.  
\- To nic – rzekł pan Holmes z pewnością w głosie. – Poradzimy sobie we dwóch.  
Pozostawało mi jedynie pokładać w nim zaufanie, lecz lęk znów chwycił mnie, gdy ujrzałem wężowe sploty strzegących świątyni kamiennych nagów i gdy znalazłem się w zasięgu ich niewidzących spojrzeń. Raz już ponieśliśmy porażkę w tym królestwie demonów, rządzonym przez groźnego twórcę-niszczyciela Śiwę.  
Mój towarzysz widział, jak się waham.  
\- Czego się pan boi? Duchów wśród nocy?  
\- Tak.  
Prychnął tylko.  
Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie pojmie mojego metafizycznego strachu, mojej podskórnej potrzeby, by ów lęk miał swoje uzasadnienie. Największemu z synów oświeconego rozumu obce były irracjonalne uczucia – prócz jednego, któremu dał wyraz pożerany żywcem przez gorączkę.  
Mrok świątyni rozświetlały lampki, płonące pod okaleczonym moją ręką posągiem Śiwy. W powietrzu unosiła się woń kwiatów – i krwi. Zadrżałem, gdyż moja wyobraźnia podpowiedziała mi, czyja to może być krew. Pan Holmes jednak zachował spokój.  
\- To – oznajmił – sprytnie pomyślane. Zaiste, twórca tego spektaklu jest nietuzinkową osobą – i niebezpieczną, skoro dla swojej gry decyduje się poświęcić ludzkie życie.  
Wiedziałem, do czego zmierza – lecz nie chciałem mu ufać.  
\- Myśli pan...?  
\- Nie myślę. Jestem pewien. Walczył pan z thuggiem, czyż nie?  
\- Tak.  
\- I nie rozpoznał go pan? Zawsze mnie to zadziwiało. Wystarczy kilka szmat, nieco farby, inny chód i zmieniony głos – i człowiek nie jest w stanie rozpoznać osoby, z którą od lat dzieli mieszkanie. Watson też zawsze daje się nabrać, choć wie, czego się po mnie spodziewać. Ale ja, panie Baker, umiem patrzeć i umiem wyciągać wnioski z tego, co widzę. Pański przyjaciel oszukał pana.  
\- I pana również, sahibie – dał się słyszeć głos człowieka, z którym o poranku walczyłem. Postać w czerni wynurzyła się zza posągu, ta sama, z zasłoniętą twarzą.  
\- Czyżby? Walczyłem z tobą zeszłej nocy – twoja postura, budowa...  
Mężczyzna roześmiał się, zdejmując zasłonę z twarzy. Tak, pan Holmes miał rację – to Sudhir stał przed nami, żywy i zdrowy.  
\- Nie – mówił, idąc w naszą stronę. – Nie przejrzał mnie pan całkowicie. Inaczej nie byłby pan gotów do walki. Sądzi pan, że nie widzę – napięcia mięśni, tego samego, co przy naszym uprzednim spotkaniu? Sądzi pan, że chcę go zabić.  
\- Jesteś zabójcą.  
\- Owszem – Sudhir kiwnął głową. – Zabijałem i zabiłem wczoraj, przy drodze. Thuggowie nie są mi obcy. Ale nazwisko Moriaty poznałem dopiero, gdy pan je wymówił w gorączce. I nie planowałem pańskiej śmierci. Gdyby tak było – czy pozostawiłbym panu antidotum? Czy użyłbym trucizny, która działa tak wolno i której działanie omówiliśmy? Czy w końcu pozostawiłbym nóż, by mógł pan zbadać ostrze?  
\- Nadal, jesteś winien śmierci.  
\- A czy jest winien śmierci pan, sahibie? – Mój przyjaciel rozłożył ręce. – Tych wszystkich zbrodniarzy, których w swej pracy detektywa posłał pan na stryczek? Jeśli zbada pan życie człowieka, którego wczoraj zabiłem, przekona się pan, że nie był niewinny. Mówiłem już, nie są mi obcy thuggowie – znam ich metody, znam miejsca, w których się spotykają i drogi, którymi do nich wędrują. Gdyby ten nieszczęśnik nadal żył, uznałby zapewne za zabawne, iż udusiłem go jego własnym sznurem.  
\- To nie tłumaczy, po co mnie otrułeś.  
\- Powiedział pan, iż ciało to narzędzie dla umysłu i że jest pan zdolny kontrolować truciznę. Pragnąłem się przekonać, na ile pan, człowiek z Zachodu, nie zaznajomiony z technikami znanymi naszym joginom może tego dokonać. I muszę powiedzieć, jestem pod wrażeniem. Zaiste, gdyby zechciał pan studiować techniki jogi, dokonałby pan cudów. Lecz są nadal pewne rzeczy, którym pan ulega...  
\- Jestem ich ciekaw.  
\- Kokaina. Zaciemniła pańskie zmysły, gdy mnie pan ścigał. I kazała panu widzieć we mnie kogoś, kim nie jestem – pańskie majaki upewniły mnie o tym. Człowiek nazwiskiem Moriaty, pański wróg – sądził pan, iż pracuję dla niego, czyż nie tak?  
Widziałem, jak pan Holmes spuszcza głowę. I wiedziałem, że właśnie został upokorzony.  
\- Tak.  
\- Znam się na truciznach i narkotykach. Znam działanie kokainy. Wiem, jak wpływa na możliwości umysłu i ciała i wiem, jaka jest zdradliwa. Wywołuje lęk, paranoję. Powoduje też inne rzeczy, do których pan, racjonalny i opanowany Anglik, wolałby się nie przyznawać. To nie moja rzecz, ale sądzę, że nie tylko przed owym Moriatym i jego wyimaginowanymi ludźmi uciekł pan aż tutaj.  
Mój gość uniósł głowę, spojrzał na Hindusa z gniewem w oczach.  
\- Co...  
Sudhir znów rozłożył ręce, uśmiechnął się.  
\- Nie sugeruję niczego, lecz śledziłem was obu cały czas, słyszałem wasze rozmowy... Panie Holmes, jest pan osobą zdolną do niewiarygodnych czynów. Pańska walka z gorączką była imponująca. Ale są rzeczy, które pan czuje i nad którymi nie umie pan panować. Próbował je pan tłumić zapewne – nie udało się. A gdy narkotyk zaczął zbierać swoje żniwo – uciekł pan. Christopher – mój przyjaciel zwrócił się do mnie – powiedz, co czułeś, gdy wierzyłeś w moją śmierć?  
\- Gniew – odparłem. – Strach. Smutek. Pustkę.  
\- Powiedz więc panu Holmesowi, jak bardzo skrzywdził swojego przyjaciela, pozwalając mu wierzyć w to samo, w co ja pozwoliłem uwierzyć tobie.  
\- To nie moja rzecz, ale Sudhir wydaje się czytać w moich myślach – powiedziałem. – Człowiek, którego pan wołał, myśli, że pan nie żyje. Czy to jest właściwe?  
Jego oczy przeszyły mnie jak ostrza.  
\- Nie panu to oceniać.  
* * *  
Opuścił nas kilka dni potem, zgodnie ze swoim planem udając się do Nepalu i Tybetu. Ostatniego dnia spytałem, czy nie zechce zostawić u nas listu do pana – listu, który moglibyśmy wysłać do Londynu. Znów spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.  
\- Potrzebuje czasu – rzekł potem Sudhir – ale wróci. Nie może inaczej. Ty wróciłeś po mnie do świątyni – on tym bardziej wróci do swojego przyjaciela, niezależnie od tego, jak boi sie tej więzi.  
Nie pozostało mi nic innego, jak wierzyć w te słowa. I oto miałem się przekonać o ich prawdziwości – gdy do moich rąk trafił list nadany przez Johna Watsona. Nie zdaje sobie pan nawet sprawy, jaką ulgę poczułem – choć teraz, po przeczytaniu mego listu wie pan, że przynajmniej częściowo znam ból, który towarzyszył panu w ciągu ostatnich lat.  
Jeszcze jedną rzecz pragnę napisać, nim zamknę mój list i odłożę pióro – oto następnego poranka po odjeździe mojego gościa, służba znalazła w jego pokoju pozostawioną kasetkę ze strzykawkami i kokainą. Nie sądzę, by pan Holmes zapomniał jej przypadkiem  
Christopher Amos Baker  
* * *  
Holmes stał pośrodku salonu, plecami do mnie, ściskając w dłoni kartkę papieru. Wiedziałem, co to za kartka – kwestią czasu było, aż znajdzie list i przeczyta go, choć przyznam, ufałem, że uda mi się wcześniej skłonić mojego przyjaciela do rozmowy na jego temat.  
Odwrócił się wolno i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy.  
\- Jesteś – powiedział spokojnym, niemal zimnym tonem – zdolniejszy, niż przypuszczałem, mój drogi. Podziwiam, że udało ci się prześledzić moją podróż i dotrzeć do pana Bakera... Przypuszczam, że zacząłeś od zadania kilku pytań Mycroftowi? Sądzę, że...  
\- Holmesie – przerwałem mu. – Nie wątpię, że wiesz doskonale, jak odkryłem, do kogo się zwrócić. Ale nie rozumiem jednego – czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?  
Zacisnął dłoń na liście, mnąc go. Ten gest mówił mi więcej, niż beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Wolałem zachować to dla siebie.  
\- Bo poczułeś się upokorzony? – spytałem. Znałem go doskonale i wiedziałem, jak bardzo nie znosi porażek.  
\- Z własnej winy. To gorsze, niż ulec inteligentniejszemu przeciwnikowi. I...  
Popatrzyłem na niego. Unikał mojego wzroku. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało. Usiadł na sofie, wpatrzony w przestrzeń, gdzieś ponad moim barkiem.  
\- Wiesz, że pan Baker nie napisał mi nic, czego bym nie wiedział. Już zbyt długo jestem tych rzeczy świadom, a ty już zbyt długo nie ukrywasz ich przede mną. Więc czemu?  
\- Okazałem słabość.  
Podszedłem, usiadłem przy nim.  
\- Okazałeś siłę. A ja... Ja żałuję tylko, że nie było mnie wtedy przy tobie.  
\- Jesteś teraz – rzekł, opierając się o moje ramię.

 

Kraków, 21 stycznia – 3 marca 2010

**Author's Note:**

> Stary fic. Nie czuję się winna.  
> Christopher Amos Baker i jego przyjaciel zostali wymyśleni przez moją przyjaciółkę na potrzeby czegoś zupełnie innego. Też się winna nie czuję. Ona też nie powinna.


End file.
